Jealousy
by Black Tofu
Summary: ONE-SHOOT! / Rivamika / Typos / OOC maybe? / Akhir-akhir ini Mikasa sering dipanggil Erwin tanpa sepengetahuan Levi. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggunya! Apa sih yang mereka berdua lakukan? / "Sebegitu inginnya kau makan malam dengan si jangkung pirang itu?" "...hah?" / review?


Belakangan ini, kadar marah–marah seorang Levi Ackerman meningkat tajam lebih dari biasanya. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Erwin kembali pada pekerjaannya sebagai _Commander_, dan sejak nama Ackerman terdengar begitu mencuat di setiap sudut _head–quarter,_ sifat _hot–headed_nya selalu kambuh ketika salah satu bawahan 'setia'nya dipanggil secara berkala oleh Erwin tanpa permisi darinya.

"Dimana Mikasa?"

"Ah, ia baru saja di panggil oleh komandan,"

Urat empat sikutnya muncul di kening si tampan nan pendek.

_Lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

"Aku rasa sudah jelas bagaimana system kedudukan kita disini, bukan begitu Mikasa?"

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu Levi memanggil si 'biang kemarahannya' beberapa hari ini ke ruangannya. Dan disanalah Mikasa terduduk diatas kursi kayu dengan wajah _stoic as ever_–nya menghadapi sang kopral muda berdiri bersila tangan di depan dada bidangnya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan harus ada di bawah izinku." Levi kembali berkata sementara Mikasa masih menatap lantai entah merasa bersalah atau tidak.

"_Yes, sir._"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama hampir setiap hari menemui Erwin? Apa yang begitu penting hingga melewatkan waktu latihan rutin dan bahkan piket setiap hari?"

"Aku hanya membantu Komandan mengumpulkan informasi yang aku tahu, Heichou." Mikasa melirik ke arah wajah sadis pria di hadapannya. Sedikit tak suka dengan pertanyaan dan nada bicaranya yang seolah benar–benar ikut campur.

Levi terdiam. Mereka saling tatap. Levi menghembus nafas tak puas. "Hanya itu?"

"…iya, Heichou."

Ya, ada yang tidak membuatnya tak puas dengan jawaban Mikasa entah dari segi apa. Namun pada akhirnya iapun kehabisan pertanyaan dan membiarkan Mikasa keluar dari ruangannya.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang prajurit dibawah pengawasannya membangkang dengan cara seperti itu, maksudnya… Mikasa tampak tak menyesal sama sekali. Raut wajahnya bahkan tak berkata apa–apa. Dingin, misterius, cantik seperti biasanya… _wait– what?_

Levi mengurut pelan pelipisnya merasa sakit oleh buah pikirannya sendiri. Ia pasti kelelahan, ini pasti karena pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk setiap harinya. Ia bahkan sering kehilangan kontrolnya seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda, dan Mikasa… anak itu hanya menambah persoalan di kepalanya saja.

.

.

.

"…Oh, hi… Levi."

"Halo, pirang keparat."

"Sapaan yang hangat, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Levi… juga tak suka pertanyaan yang berkesan seperti ia tak seharusnya berada disana. Berada di ruangan sang komandan berambut licin. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dua orang di hadapannya, Erwin dan Mikasa.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Levi dingin sambil duduk di sofa disudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Erwin memastikan.

"Oh? Sudah selesai" _bohong besar!_

Erwin mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali pada Mikasa yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya menata beberapa kertas yang ia bawa sejak ia tiba berusaha mengabaikan pandangan Levi yang begitu lekat memperhatikan mereka berdua. Erwin sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, ia tahu Levi ada disana dan melihat kearahnya dan gadis bawahannya. Ia tahu biarpun Levi kini memegang sebuah buku matanya tak membaca satu katapun tapi memperhatikan mereka.

Rasa penasarannya berlabuh pada pertanyaan apa Levi curiga pada mereka berdua?

"Ah, yang ini di sebelah sini." Erwin membenarkan Mikasa yang masih sibuk memisah–misahkan jenis dokumen diatas meja dengan cara menahan tangan gadis itu menggiringnya ke lokasi tumpukan kertas yang menurutnya benar.

Mikasa terkejut.

Levi melotot.

Pasalnya sentuhan Erwin saat itu begitu halus… Mikasa melirik horror ke arah Erwin merasa heran dengan sikap sang komandan yang menurutnya aneh. Ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia pernah disentuh oleh Erwin.

Disamping itu, Erwin mendapat reaksi yang cukup memuaskan (untuknya) dari kedua Ackerman tersebut.

"Ah, aku baru mendapat rangkuman laporan hasil pelatihan prajurt, dan aku lihat kau punya kemajuan cukup bagus."

Gadis itu lagi–lagi dibuat bingung oleh topic pembicaraan yang kembali dibelokan oleh sang pria klimis. "Uh… terima kasih, Komandan."

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup memenuhi kriteria. Aku akan pertimbangkan pengajuan kenaikan pangkat untukmu, mungkin satu tim denganku?"

"Hah?"

**BRAKK!**

Levi menaruh kasar buku –yang sama sekali tidak dibacanya di atas meja seraya berdiri mulai merasa kesal. Diam–diam Erwin tersenyum jahil tidak menyangka ternyata candaannya benar–benar dianggap serius oleh keduanya.

"Mikasa, latihan. Sekarang."

"Heichou, aku masih–"

"Yah, aku bisa menangani sisanya. Sebaiknya kau tidak melewatkan waktu latihanmu terlalu sering, Mikasa." Erwin menyela disambut angguk ragu dari Mikasa. "Kita akan bicara lagi saat makan malam di kafetaria,"

_He? Bukankah itu… Komandan memintaku makan malam bersamanya?_

Levi masih disana dan semakin bertambah kesal saja mendengar Erwin asyik menggoda anak buahnya. Dalam pikirannya mungkin ini yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika ia tidak ada. Dengan sisa rasa kesalnya, Levi menarik lengan Mikasa menuju lapangan. Biarpun waktu latihan sudah lewat 2 jam yang lalu, tak terpikir alasan lain olehnya selain mengajak Mikasa berlatih _hand–to–hand_.

Bagi Mikasa mungkin ini hari teraneh dalam hidupnya karena pertama, entah Erwin habis minum apa sampai bisa bertingkah… semanis itu. Kedua, setelah 2 menit lalu tangannya digenggam Erwin, kini tangan yang sama berada di genggaman sang kopral muda yang tampak marah entah karena apa menyeretnya ke salah satu sudut lapangan untuk latihan.

Memang benar, Mikasa absen beberapa kali dalam latihan _hand–to–hand._

Tapi… yang benar saja…

.

.

.

Senja membentang dari ujung cakrawala membentang ungu jingga diatas kepala, hampir seluruh prajurit kini berkumpul di kafetaria untuk jatah makan malam, dan kedua orang itu kini masih berada di lapangan.

Hampir 2 jam mereka berlatih dan ketika keduanya sudah mulai lelah, mereka berisirahat sebentar. Mikasa berkali–kali melihat ke arah langit dan bangunan utama markas. Sudah jam makan malam, bukankah seharusnya latihannya selesai 30 menit yang lalu? Levi tidak mengatakan apa–apa.

"Heichou, sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Siapa yang bilang latihannya selesai?"

_Si pendek ini bercanda?_

"Maaf Heichou, tapi ini sudah sangat larut dan aku sudah cukup lelah."

"Kalau begitu istirahat dulu sampai tenagamu pulih. Kita masih berlatih, mengerti?"

"Kau gila?!" Mikasa mulai berontak, tak peduli dengan perintah tak masuk akalnya ia berdiri berjalan meninggalkan lapangan sampai Levi menarik bahunya.

"Latihan kita belum selesai Mikasa, kau bisa makan malam setelah aku mengijinkannya."

"Apa ya–"

"Atau sebegitu inginnya kau makan malam dengan si jangkung pirang itu?"

"…hah?" Ucapan Levi semakin melantur… ada apa dengannya? Pikir Mikasa.

Kenapa mempermasalahkan undangan makan malam Erwin?

Hingga kemudian ia menyadari ekspresi macam apa yang Levi tunjukan dihadapannya saat itu. dibawah remang mentari sore yang semakin redup. Bukan wajah dingin penuh tegas yang ia harapkan muncul di wajah tampan sang kopral, melainkan sesuatu yang baru yang mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai ekspresi lembut dan memohon?

Wajahnya mirip seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut…

Mikasa menunduk mengangguk pelan. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Semua atasannya bertingkah aneh.

Levi tak pernah mengira rasa kepeduliannya terhadap rekan satu timnya begitu besar. Atau memang hanya pada Mikasa? Rasanya ada yang mengguncang di dalam hatinya ketika gadis itu terlihat akan menjauhi dirinya. Seperti sesak dan seluruh organ dalamnya berteriak jangan biarkan ia pergi. Egonya semakin keras ketika berhadapan dengannya. Cuma dia saja.

"Lain kali Erwin memanggilmu lagi beritahu aku, tidak ada alasan lupa."

_Sial…_

"…um." Angguk Mikasa bergumam.

"Jika Erwin atau siapapun menawarkan naik jabatan atau pindah tim bilang padaku juga."

_Aku menyukainya ya?_

"…aku tahu."

"Tidak diizinkan untuk menerima ajakan makan malam dari siapapun."

"Heichou–"

Levi tahu bagian itu pasti akan mendapat protes. Ia mengenal Mikasa bagaimana gadis itu tak suka diceramahi terlalu banyak atau diatur terlalu ketat. Maka sebelum hal itu terjadi, Levi sudah memikirkannya. Mikasa tidak akan protes apapun. Karena bibirnya mengunci milik anak buahnya yang memekik pelan ketika Levi menahan tubuhnya membiarkan bibir mereka saling berbentur untuk beberapa lama.

_Aku benar–benar menyukai anak macam ini?_

Keduanya membuat jarak beberapa senti. Berbagi hembus hangat dijarak mereka sebagai nafas. Kedua pasang mata saling berbetur setengah terkatup.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Levi. Nadanya bergetar serak sedikit senang karena Mikasa tak menolak ciumannya. Itu bagus.

Gadis itu terkejut. Hari ini begitu aneh untuknya. Tapi tak satupun yang membuatnya mengeluh. Mikasa tersenyum.

"Tidak," katanya menyeringai jahil seraya kembali menempel bibirnya di atas milik sang kopral saling berbagi tawa kecil di tengah langit yang semakin menggelap. Melupakan sesi latihan mereka yang katanya belum berakhir, tapi keduanya tahu satu hal bahwa mereka tidak akan kebagian jatah makan malam di markas. Makan malam di kota mungkin jadi pilihan yang bagus?

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

A/N : duh… udah lama ga posting fanfic tata bahasanya jadi nani kore gini ;;w;;

Holaa~ lama sekali ga bikin fanfic karena sekarang makin banyak kesibukan huhuhu TwT inipun sebenarnya lagi ditengah–tengah kerja, tapi kemudian muncul kangen sama levimika dan entah kenapa jadi nulis fic gajelas begini XD

Mau bikin yang gimanaaa gitu tapi mentok disini jadi… ah sudahlah…

Semoga yang baca suka, kritik sarannya mohon tulis di review~ ^^;;


End file.
